harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Senate/Accepted proposals
001. A wound that is still bleeding #'''Claim recompenses due to slavery and repression''' The native population has suffered a lot during the American reign. Hereby, we want to state that this has been a '''repression'''. Samoans lost their rights, houses were destroyed and a large amount of people got even killed. Besides, Samoans were even forced to '''slave labor''' on plantages. Thousands of natived have lived their lives in horrible circumstances, in American terror. We hereby claim an '''official apologize''' and '''demand recompenses for the horrifying events that occured during the American reign'''. The recompenses we claim from the United States of America: $ 500.000.000,- All congressmen are asked to vote. Pro #'''PRO''' - Vlad Negresco, [[HCU]] 19:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO''' - Franco Flinstone, [[SP]] 19:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO''' - [[User:Crystalbeastdeck09|Marcus]] [[User_Talk:Crystalbeastdeck09|Villanova]] 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO''' - 05:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO''' [[User:BastardRoyale|BastardRoyale]] 10:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #*This proposal has been accepted by a majority of 5 out of 9! But please keep voting! [[User talk:Bucurestean|Bucu]] 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO''' --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]][[user talk:Ooswesthoesbes|sjrief-mich]] 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO --[[User:Semyon Edikovich|Semyon]] 19:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC)'''... Contra #'''CONTRA''' - I do agree with the proposal, but how are we going to make them pay? Let's bring this back to the parliament and discuss it first. [[User:SjorskingmaWikistad|SjorskingmaWikistad]] 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::How we would make them pay? By calling in the United Nations perhaps. We would do anything in our power to make them pay this money to the people they enslaved, killed, tortured and forced into long, hard and grueling physical labour. Our backs our broken, our fingers are bleeding, and many American families still live in these lands, rich and well fed, who gained their considerable wealth over the labour of '''our''' hands and those of our ancestors. We will make them pay no matter what. I am glad you agree. :) [[User:Willy, Jr.|Roi Soleil]] 15:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But you have to be distripitive! [[User:Crystalbeastdeck09|Marcus]] [[User_Talk:Crystalbeastdeck09|Villanova]] 15:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::See the programme of our coalition: otherwise we'll break every relation with the USA, it's simple. [[User talk:Bucurestean|Bucu]] 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'''contra''' - I guess this slavery was very long ago. There probably are no former slaves left. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]][[user talk:Ooswesthoesbes|sjrief-mich]] 16:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:The Americans just ceased from power (2010)! Until then we've lived in a system of apartheid! :( [[User talk:Bucurestean|Bucu]] 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::Ow. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]][[user talk:Ooswesthoesbes|sjrief-mich]] 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention Comments Samoan stuff horay. [[User:Crystalbeastdeck09|Marcus]] [[User_Talk:Crystalbeastdeck09|Villanova]] 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I knew we could count on you! Perhaps your party also wants to join our massive coalition (which is already big enough to take over the parliament), Marcus? [[User:Willy, Jr.|Roi Soleil]] 19:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh no. I'm fine [[User:Crystalbeastdeck09|Marcus]] [[User_Talk:Crystalbeastdeck09|Villanova]] 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 003. Getting rid of the US dependence As we've claimed an official apologize from the USA, including a significant recompense, we should be able to break up the relations with the USA, in case they won't obey our claims. Furthermore, seeing this economic financial crisis, it's never good to be SO dependent! We should get rid of the US Dollar currency! We won't be able to adjust our rates, which means that we're in danger of getting a horrible status of our terms of trade, which can cause a huge unemployment increase in our nation. Lose the US Dollar currency, let's go for an own currency, called the Harvian Corona. It's necessary for a decrease of risk. '''Proposal accepted''' [[User talk:Bucurestean|Bucu]] 14:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Pro # '''PRO''' Vlad Negresco, [[HCU]] 16:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # '''PRO''' [[User:Willy, Jr.|Roi Soleil]] 16:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # '''PRO''' --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]][[user talk:Ooswesthoesbes|sjrief-mich]] 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # '''PRO @ sjors''' why this makes sense a weak curency it the best way to collapse a country! [[User:Crystalbeastdeck09|Marcus]] [[User_Talk:Crystalbeastdeck09|Villanova]] 17:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: That's nonsense! I can notice you've never had some economics! I'm currently studying economics in university, so sh... be silent :P [[User talk:Bucurestean|Bucu]] 17:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: So how much is one Harve Coin to one US dollar? We don't really have an ecomony. [[User:Crystalbeastdeck09|Marcus]] [[User_Talk:Crystalbeastdeck09|Villanova]] 14:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO''' [[User:BastardRoyale|BastardRoyale]] 12:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #'''PRO --[[User:Semyon Edikovich|Semyon]] 19:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) '''how about a nice Samoan name? #... Contra # '''CONTRA''' [[User:SjorskingmaWikistad|SjorskingmaWikistad]] 16:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Noble arguments, but I'll keep you responsible if the economy collapses due to a weak currency. #: The currency is just a tool. A weak currency could help us to get rid of the unemployment. Believe me, it will rather work than the Dollar which is way to strong for a small economy like ours - our products are expensive, we can't sell them abroad! It's bad for the terms of trade, believe me. [[User talk:Bucurestean|Bucu]] 17:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention # 06:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It is hard to choose :::Why, because you actually like being dependent on the United States? [[User:Willy, Jr.|Roi Soleil]] 10:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments =